Blind
by Scully22
Summary: Stabler is determined to find the truth about Benson's new boyfriend.
1. Default Chapter

"Elliott I need to talk to you!" Benson came in the office late. She pulled Stablor out of his chair as she headed toward Huang's office.

"Can we use your office?" She asked.

"Sure" Huang said as he went back to working on a file with Fin.

"What's up?" Stabler asked as he sat down and she leaned on the front of Huang's desk.

"I met a guy" She smiled widely.

"You met a guy? Congratulations- what am I- a dog?" he joked.

"No, come on! You know I stayed here late last night, like every night. And half way home this guy runs into the back of my car. So we get out and swap information and everything and we get to talking."

"And?" Stabler prompted her to keep talking.

"So we went out for coffee. And he's going to take me to lunch today" she smiled widely.

"That's great! So you like him a lot?" Stabler smiled.

"Yeah. You know I just wanted to thank you."

"Me?" Stabler asked.

"Yeah. I mean you really gave me some hope and good words for finding someone, and now I did and—I just wanted to thank you" She said as he got up.

"You're my partner- I would do anything for you" he smiled as they gave each other a hug.

"So do I get to meet the guy?" he asked as they headed for the door.

"Yeah… only if your nice though" she smirked as they stood right inside the door.

"I'm always nice." He said with a smile.

"Good luck with this guy- I hope he's as good of a person as you are" he smiled as he took a step closer to her. She smiled warmly.

A couple hours passed and it was inching near lunchtime. A man walked in to the station and Benson smiled widely. She got up and the guy and her hugged as he came in. And she brought him over to introduce him around.

"I want you to meet my partner- Elliot this is John" Benson smiled as the two shook hands.

"Hi"

"Hi" Stabler said back as she introduced him to the rest of the crew.

"Well, I'm going to go- see you in an hour or so" Benson said as she put her hands on his shoulders, while he sat at his desk.

"Be back soon" he told her as she walked out.

Stabler frowned in the lunchroom as his co-workers watched him.

"What's wrong man?" Fin asked finally.

"I don't like him" He said. The others had left and it was just Fin and him in the lunch room.

"What do you mean? He seemed nice" Fin said

"I don't like him" he said again.

"You just met him" Fin reassured him.

"Benson said they had everything in common, and that he ran into her" Stabler told Fin not looking at him.

"What? No one can have anything in common with Benson now?" Fin asked.

"I don't like him. There's something about him." Stabler whined.

"What?" Fin asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out" Stabler promised.

"What do you mean?" Fin asked concerned.

"I am going to search his place tomorrow night. Unofficial police business, while he's out with Benson" Stabler looked up at him.

"What do you mean? You're going to break in to his place?" Fin asked quieting down.

"Yeah" Stabler said confidently.

"You just met him- what do you think your going to find?" Fin asked.

"I don't know- but I know I will find what I need there" he said standing up. He threw his uneaten food away and headed for the door.

"Hey wait man…" Fin said as Stabler closed the door again.

"Your gut feelings are right 99 percent of the time. Count me in" he said as Stabler nodded.

"Thanks" he said as he left. Fin shook his head as he finished his food.


	2. ch 2

"Well, aren't you going to ask how the date was?" Benson smiled as she walked by Stabler.

"How was it?" he asked as he followed her next to the file drawer.

"Great- thank you" she said turning to him. They just kind of froze for a second looking into each other's eyes. She frowned after a second and smiled as she walked off to her desk.

"So you going out with him tomorrow night?" Stabler asked as he went back to his own desk.

"Yes" she smiled as she looked back up at him.

"Have fun- don't do anything I wouldn't do" He smiled as he looked down at his work. She smiled again as she shook her head and went back to her work. Fin watched the two of them as Stabler glanced up at him worried.

The next night Benson left early and it seemed normal that Fin was still at the station. Stabler wished her the best of luck and she left happily.

"Come on" Stabler said as he heard her drive off.

"What if she's going to his place?" Fin asked.

"She wont, she's smarter then that on the second date" he told him.

"It's been three" Fin corrected him.

"Lunch doesn't count" Stabler frowned at him angrily.

"Come on" he said again as he got out half way through the door.

They got to the building where this John lived as they got to the hall.

"He's in room 5" Stabler said as he walked fast down the hallway. He found it and was about to smash it open when Fin stopped him.

"Just for a precaution" he said as he knocked on the door. No one answered and he nodded as Stabler was about to smash down the door again.

"Now wait a minute." Fin put his hand on Stabler's chest stopping him from running any further.

"Now we don't want Benson to know we were here if this guy is clean" he said as he took out a paper clip from his pocket.

"A paper clip?" Stabler wondered disgusted.

"Yes" Fin nodded as he jiggled the doorknob with it. He got the door open as Stabler fled in to the place. He ran around as Fin calmly came in, closing the door behind him.

"Looks pretty normal" Fin commented as he looked around slowly.

"A little too normal" Stabler looked around fast. Fin went to another room to look around as Stabler tried to open a door. It was locked though. He tried to smash the door open but it wasn't opening. He saw the paper clip Fin left on the table and dashed for it. He grabbed it and started to jiggle the lock with it.

"Are you sure you're not just jealous?" Fin called from another room.

"I mean you do like Benson a lot- right? I mean she's your partner- maybe you're just being fatherly or something- or maybe you have a thing for her" Fin continued.

"I don't think so", Stabler said as he opened the door.

"Fin get over here", he said as he looked into the small room. He didn't go in it though. It was tiny and would only hold two people and be crowded. There was a small desk type of thing. It had four drawers that were only big enough to hold 8 X 10 pictures, and computer paper. Fin came over quickly and looked at the room from outside too. He stepped in and looked up on the walls. Stabler followed as he closed the door, it was a bright room for being so small. The walls were covered with pictures of Benson. Computer cut outs, newspaper cut outs, pictures from magazines.

"Oh my god" Stabler was astonished as he turned in a circle looking up at all the pictures.

"That's not as bad as these" Fin said opening one of the drawers. They were pictures of Benson going into the station, going shopping, in her car with Stabler. Stabler flipped through them, as Fin looked into the next drawer.

"They get worse", he said as he handed him more picture.

"Oh god- we have ourselves a hard stalker" Fin said handing Stabler the last pictures from the last drawer. Stabler looked at them disgusted. They were pictures of Benson in her home, watching TV, eating dinner, getting changed, and even sleeping.

"My god" he said again

"I wanted to find something, to incriminate 'John', but I didn't actually thing I would find anything. I wished I wouldn't" he told Fin as they heard the front door lock start to click. Fin got wide eyed and closed the door, as Stabler turned off the light. They two men were frozen as they heard Benson and the man talking.

"So, what do you want to do?" John asked as Benson leaned against the door that Stabler and Fin were in.

"I don't know", she said sweetly as he stood close.

"You don't know?" he asked as he put one of his hands up against the door.

"No" she said smiling as he leaned in close. He kissed her lightly then he pulled away.

"Problem?" she asked smirking. He frowned, he knew something was wrong.

"No" he said unsure. She put her hand on his tie as he looked back in her eyes. They started to kiss gently as Stabler closed his eyes. It was dark in the room but Fin could see Stabler- along with his fear.

"We got to stop them" Stabler whispered. Benson stopped kissing John.

"What?" she asked. He frowned at her.

"Didn't you say something?" she asked.

"No, how could I" he frowned again.

"Yeah, hmm" she said frowning. He glared in her eyes.

"Why don't you go to the bedroom" he smirked. She nodded as he kissed her once more on the neck. She walked off but he stood in front of the room where Stabler and Fin were in.

"I'm going to sleep with her. I'm going to kiss her. I'm going to have my way with her- and you can't do anything about it. Just try and come out, I don't think Liv would approve of your little scavenger hunt. Even if she does see this room, she'll be mine." The man spoke to the door.

"Excuse me now, you can show yourselves to the door" he smirked as he walked off. Stabler took in a deep, frustrating breath.

"He's right you know" Fin said.

"I know- but I also know that Benson is smart. He may have her in his trance right now, but he won't be for long" Stabler whispered as he opened his eyes.


	3. ch 3

Benson came in the next day with a shameless smile. She couldn't get it off her face, and Stabler felt terrible about seeing her so happy.

"Morning" She said happily to Munch as she walked by.

"You're happy" He commented.

"And I have a reason to be" she smirked as she walked away, Munch raised his eyebrows. She went to Cragen's office and shut the door behind her. Stabler and Fin looked at each other a few times, waiting for Benson to come back out. She finally finished and started to walk off.

"Liv, where you going?" Stabler jumped up when he noticed she wasn't going to stay.

"Oh, Cragen let me have the day off" Benson smiled.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well… I mean, we were working on that case you know." He told her.

"We finished it, we can start another tomorrow" she suggested. He didn't know what to say and she turned to walk off when he jumped in front of her.

"Elliot. Is something wrong?" she asked a little upset.

"No. I- uh- just thought…" he didn't know what to say.

"I'll be back tomorrow" she smiled.

"You might need a day off yourself" she told him as she headed to the door again.

"Olivia!" he called out.

"Yeah?" she asked as she turned around again.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"… not that it's any of your business, but John is taking me out" she told him, as she turned around once more.

"Where?" he asked a little wary. She took in a deep breath but just turned her head to the side.

"It's a surprise" she told him before she finally left. Stabler looked up at Fin.

"She'll be fine" Fin reassured him. Stabler nodded, desperately worried about her then went to his desk. He tried to do his work, but couldn't think. Fin couldn't help but watch him, as he fidgeted with things on his desk. He finally stood up and through his jacket on. He headed for the door when he turned around and looked at Stabler.

"Well are you coming or what?" He asked as Munch looked up too. Stabler got his jacket it quickly and went for the door. Before they left Fin called out to Munch.

"Come on" He said. Munch frowned but followed. (Telling Cragen where they had all gone slipped their minds- oh well).

"What's going on?" Munch asked as Stabler started to drive to John's apartment. Fin sat in the back with Munch, and explained on their way. Stabler ran up into John's apartment, while Fin watched the halls, and Munch stayed in the driver's seat.

"See anything?" Fin called out as Stabler looked through the apartment.

"Got it!" he said grabbing a pamphlet of a small ranch not to far out of the city. He grabbed it and ran fast to the car, as Fin rushed to keep up.

**A few hours later**

Munch pulled over along a dirt road when they saw the ranch. Stabler got out binoculars and saw John's car.

"Their here" he told Munch and Fin. He sat back in his seat, as Fin and Munch looked at him from the front of the car.

"I don't want Olivia to know we're here" Stabler told them.

"It would totally break our trust" he told them. Munch and Fin nodded as Munch got out of the car.

"I'll look around, find out what room their staying in, and all that" he told them, as he ran hunched over, so he wouldn't be spotted.

"Excuse me" he said at the small front desk.

"How can I help you?" a woman asked with a strong southern accent.

"I'm looking for…" he started to take out a picture of Olivia when he saw a woman he recognized.

"Sir?" The woman at the counter asked as Munch walked off. He walked outside to see a small group of people around a man giving lessons on how to ride a horse. Stabler was watching through the binoculars.

"What is he doing!" Stabler shouted as Fin peered through. Munch walked with a deep frown as he approached a woman in the group. He looked at her as his mouth dropped a little.

"John!" a woman said surprised as she stood.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as a man stood up next to her.

"Me and my fiancé come here a lot" she told him.

"I see" He said.

"Who is this?" the other man asked.

"My first husband" she told him. The man gave Munch a nod then sat back down.

"Have you found anyone yet?" She asked as they moved over to the porch not far from the group.

"No" he told her quietly.

"I didn't think so" she commented.

"You know, I thought you were the one" he told her.

"…I was… but that was a long time ago" she looked at him.

"Do you ever wish… it could have worked?" he asked.

"For a long time I did- but we weren't right for each other" she looked away. He nodded then thought she might have seen Benson.

"Oh, hey…" he said as he pulled out the picture.

"Have you seen this woman here?" he asked.

"Oh yeah! She came with some guy a couple hours ago, they went to their room." She told Munch.

"Seen them since?" Munch asked.

"No" she told him.

"Ok, thanks" he told her, remembering he had to help Benson out right now, not reminisce over old times with an old flame.

"It was good seeing you John" she told him.

"Yeah, you too" he told her before she walked back over to the group. He walked back into the lodge and went up the stairs. He didn't know how to find her, when he heard screaming. He hid inside a room that was open, as he watched from a crack.

"What are you doing?" Benson stepped out into the hall and John followed her.

"I thought we could… you know" he smiled.

"Not now" she told him angrily.

"Oh come on" he said sweetly as he stood close to her.

"John…" she couldn't help but smile.

"Come on… you don't have to do a thing" he told her as he lightly nuzzled his nose under her hair and kissed her neck.

"Not now" she smiled as she pulled away.

"Come on, were missing the horse lessons" she told him grabbing his hand and pulling him down the hall. Munch closed his door quickly and waited a few minutes before he started to head back to the car.


	4. ch 4

**i feel like im going a litte OOC with this story. tell me what you think. thanks, -VJ**

* * *

Munch was on his way out of the lodge and was starting to head back to the car, when he ran into his ex-wife again.

"Sorry" he said, noticing Benson was near, and tried to keep his head down.

"Hey, I was looking for you. Why don't you eat dinner with us tonight?" She offered.

"Uh—" Munch didn't know what to say. He would love to, but he didn't want Benson to see him.

"Good! Come on" she said as she put her arm around one of his and pulled him away. He glanced back at the car, knowing Stable was watching through the binoculars. He shrugged his shoulders and Stabler got wide-eyed.

"What the hell is he doing!" Stabler quickly threw the door open.

"What are you doing!" Fin shouted getting out of the car quickly.

"Stay here" Stabler told Fin before he started to walk off. Fin shook his head and followed him. They walked around the long way, the back way, and were surprised to see a barn back there. They heard people walking their way and slipped into the barn, hiding in the shadows. It was Benson and she was alone. Stabler thought it was his chance, knew it was his chance, but didn't do any thing. She walked by and after a minute the two men came out of the barn.

"She's not safe" Stabler said as Fin started to turn around. He was smacked in the face by a fist and fell to the floor hard. Stabler stood in front of him, facing John.

"You" Stabler said as Fin got up.

"Hello Detective Stabler" John smirked.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"What are you doing here?" Stabler asked him.

"Look, Detective, Liv and me, were together now. And you cant come between us." He told Stabler.

"Like hell I can't" Stabler told him.

"Well, let's look at the situation. You could tell her that im a bad bad man, and she would wonder why you were here. And then she would get mad at you for spying on her, and soon after be asked to switch partners. Then you couldn't do a thing. Or, you could call her and tell her you needed her back at the station, but she wouldn't go- not for you" John continued, Stabler not even realizing he didn't think of that option himself.

"You see Detective, you can't mess with me" John grew serious and hit Stabler's shoulder a little.

"And if you do, I'll take you down, along with her" He told him before he threw his fist into Stabler's stomach. Stabler hunched over when they heard Benson call out for John.

"Over here!" he called back.

"You leave now, I won't say a word- if you don't, I can't promise that she'll live" John smirked as Fin helped Stabler into the barn again. They watched as Benson came up to John and hugged him.

"What are you doing out here?" She smirked as he put his hands on her waist.

"Waiting for you" He smiled as he leaned in and kissed her gently. She couldn't help but smile. She felt so good around him, like she was…

"Can I ask you a question?" John asked still holding her close.

"Yeah" she said interrupting her own thoughts.

"I really like Liv" he started as he looked down at the ground- she watched him as he blushed.

"I really feel close to you- like I can tell you anything" he told her looking back up in her eyes.

"You know I do things for you- in your best interest" he looked away again.

"What are you trying to say?" She wondered.

"…I think I'm in love with you." He told her looking her straight in the eyes. She tilted her head and started to smile.

"What?" he smiled back.

"I was just thinking the same thing" she told him before she leaned in again. Stabler rolled his eyes.

"This isn't happening" he told Fin.

"I thought she would see the truth by now" he spoke quietly as they backed away from the entrance, so they wouldn't be heard.

"I got your back the whole way." Fin told him, just in case he had any ideas.

"I'm glad you said that" He smirked. Fin got wide-eyed.

"Why?" he asked.

"You'll see. Come on" he told Fin as he ran off toward the back of the barn.


	5. ch 5

**Chapter 5 **

Fin ran to keep up with Stabler as he went to find Munch. They grabbed Munch away from his ex-wife, startling her, but remembering why he was there in the first place.

"If he lays a hand on her, shoot him" Stabler told Munch as they closed the door in one of the small recreational rooms.

"What are we going to do?" Fin wondered.

"I really don't know. I just don't want to see Benson get hurt."  
"I've only been divorced twice, but I have a feeling the truth will hurt more" Munch told Stabler. Stabler took in a deep breath.

"She'll have to live with that" He told him, knowing that knowing the truth was more important then not.

"We have to get her to see who he really is."

"Why don't we set her up" Fin suggested. Stabler didn't like the idea but knew it was the correct thing to do. He nodded.

"Fin, you make sure that I run into him behind the barn again, tomorrow. Munch, you make sure that you can get Benson to see us. I will watch them both till tomorrow, and until then we can't be seen.

"But…" Munch began.

"We can't be seen by anyone" Stabler repeated and Munch nodded.

"I'll go pick up some food and blankets from the small town we passed a few miles back." Fin told Stabler and Munch and they nodded as he left.

"What are we suppose to do for now?" Munch asked.

"Make sure things go to plan" Stabler told him before he left too, off to find Benson. Munch took in another deep breath before he left the room also.

Munch headed to Benson and John's room, he reserved a room across from theirs, and kept the door a jar open so he could hear if they came. After an hour he heard footsteps, and kept real quiet as he watched another man break into Benson and John's room. Munch watched carefully as the man ran in, letting the door swing open, and go into the bedroom. Munch came out from his room and went in to see what the other man was doing when he heard him coming out from the bathroom and hid in the shower of the quite large bathroom. It was the only hiding place he could find, and the more and more he realized where he was hiding, he felt like a boy playing hide and go seek. He watched the man still when it looked like he was leaving. He stopped though when both men heard footsteps. He closed the door and got wide eyed. He looked around the room for a place to hide as well, when both men heard the key to the door go in. He was terrified and ran into the bathroom. He almost had a heart attack when he found Munch hiding in there as well. Munch put his hand over the man's mouth as Benson and John dropped some things off and left again. Munch let in a deep breath as he pulled away from the man.

"Who are you!" he demanded as he stepped out of the bathtub. He was amazed to see it was a woman as she took off her cap and unzipped her tight jacket. It wasn't only a woman, but his ex.

"What are you doing!" He asked frowning deeply.

"Oh take that look off your face" she told him as she went to the door. She put her ear to it and didn't hear anyone so proceeded out.

"Are you coming?" she asked as he still stood in the bathroom amazed. He finally came out and she followed him into his room across the hall.

"What are you doing?" he asked again sitting on the bed. She sighed as she sat down in one of the chairs, crossing her legs.

"I work for the FBI now" She told him. He was amazed the last time he talked to her she was just an assistant at the police station.

"What does any of this have to do with the FBI?" he asked.

"Nothing really. When I saw you here I figured something was going on, since you never take vacation, especially with two men." She told him and he nodded.

"So I decided to check out things on my own. I made a few calls, and found who you were here for" she told him.

"Let me help" she pleaded.

"We don't need your help" he told her standing up.

"Come on, I could really help!" she told him standing too.

"I don't think so" he told her.

"Come on. Seeing you here and talking to you again, it's nice" she told him. He didn't know what to say, he was speechless.

"Okay" he rolled his eyes as she ran and wrapped her arms around his neck. She came running so fast that she knocked him over and landed on the bed. Stabler threw open the door just at that moment and Munch sat up quickly.

"I thought we talked about this! Were here for Benson!" Stabler shouted quietly.

"It's not like how it—"

"I don't want to hear it, or see it for that matter. When you're finished get up and meet me at the car!" Stabler spoke frustrated as he slammed the door behind him. Munch rolled his eyes.

"Sorry" she told him.

"Just come on" he told her before they left the room and headed for the car.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

The next day came by and of course, nothing went by plan. Everyone had slept in the car, and after Munch and his ex started fooling around Stabler and Fin got out of the car. Elliot was first to wake up. They were all asleep still and he got on his knees, as he tried to get up- he was stiff. He was starting to get up, and by coincidence Munch opened his door at the same time. Elliot was knocked over which woke up Fin and Julie.

"Dammit Munch" Elliot tried to be quiet as he grabbed his head in pain.

"Your fine" Munch tried to calm him as he grabbed his head in his arms. All of them were well awake now and getting ready to go on. It was still early, only a few hours past dawn, and they didn't think anyone would be awake. They went to the main lodge.

"Oh! Hot chocolate!" Munch smiled as he began to walk over to the machine and mix. Elliot grabbed his arm before he got far though.

"Cut it out" Elliot said sternly.

"You don't have the right to tell him what to do" Liza spoke up for Munch.

"Look lady, I'm doing what I need to do to help my partner."

"Sounds like she's more then just a partner"

"You wouldn't do all this for your partner?" Elliot asked.

"I don't have a partner"

"In which case, you don't have the right to make that decision then!" he snapped at her.

"Look, why don't you and Fin go that way, Munch you go that way. I want you all to find someplace where you can hide but have a view of all the places around you" he told them and they split up. He was going to head up the staircase, where Olivia's room was when he heard a voice behind him.

"Elliot" He turned around after the second time to see John.

"Elliot, Elliot, Elliot. Didn't I tell you to keep your nose out of our business?" John took a few steps forward.

"She's my partner, her business is my business"

"You know what I think?" John asked as he stepped closer to Elliot.

"I think that you're jealous that I've slept with her- and you haven't." Elliot punched him in the stomach roughly after his comment.

"Elliot?" he heard a voice from the top of the stairs. John groaned loudly and gripped his stomach more.

"Elliot what are you doing here?" Olivia asked coming down the stairs.

"What did you do to John?" she asked as she ran to John's side.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine baby, now that you're here" he smiled softly.

"Why don't you go up to the room? I need to talk to my partner in private" she suggested.

"Good idea" John said as he kissed her deeply. Elliot looked away. John got up and went to the room after a minute. Olivia walked into another room. She sat down on a lunch bench.

"Sit down" she said sternly. Elliot sat down across from her.

"Look Liv…"

"Don't 'Liv' me" she glared. He let out a sigh. How was he going to explain?

"Olivia, I came up here for a good reason"

"To spy on me"

"No. You know that's not true" he told her.

"How do I know? How do I know I'm wrong when you come here and hide from me, and beat up my…. John. What's wrong with you?" she frowned.

"Nothing's wrong with me. It's him. It's John. He's not who you think he is"

"I can't believe this…" she shook her head as she looked away.

"You're keeping me on a tight leash just like you do with Kathy and your kids. You don't own me Elliot. You can't tell me what to do like you do with them" she glared.

"What? I don't do that" he frowned.

"I'm a good father and a good husband"

"If you're such a good father and good husband why aren't you with your family? Why are you stalking me and John!" she shouted.

"I'm not stalking you two! I'm trying to protect you!" he shouted back.

"No your not! You're here because you'd rather be with me then with your own family. You're afraid to lose me to John, and you should be" she glared. Elliot frowned. She was sounding more and more like John by the minute.

"Olivia I came here in hopes of helping you. I don't want him to hurt to you"

"It wouldn't be the first time a man has hurt or affected my life in some way. There's a lot of things you don't know about me Elliot. And something's about me I just can't share with you, but I can share with John. He's helped me so much in the short time that I've known him. He asked me to marry him."

"I know" Elliot looked down at his hands. He didn't hear anything and looked up at her to see her frowning deeply.

"You know?" she asked containing herself.

"…oh… oops" he said quietly. Olivia took in a deep breath.

"Good bye Elliot." She said as she stood up.

"And when I say goodbye that means that your leaving- now!" she spoke sternly.

"Olivia" he called to her. She stopped in her tracks and listened with her back toward him still.

"Just because you hate me, doesn't mean you should marry him in spite. If you find the real side to him, tell me." Elliot told her. She walked off.


	7. Chapter 7

**ok so this is kind of a transition chapter from chapter 6 to 8, so it may not seem that interesting, but its necessary. -VJ**

**Chapter 7 **

Elliot went outside to find Munch, Fin, and Liza. He found them quickly.

"What's going on?" Munch frowned as Liza wrapped her arm around his. He looked at her surprised then focused back on Elliot.

"It's Olivia. He's done something to her."

"What do you mean?" Fin asked ready to punch the guy out.

"I mean she's lost it. She doesn't believe me, she thinks that I was stalking her, that I was jealous" Elliot frowned.

"How preposterous" Munch rolled his eyes.

"What you mean?" Elliot grabbed Munch's shirt tightly in his fist.

"Hey man" Fin pushed him away.

"Now just calm down. Now lets not all of us lose our heads" He asked as Elliot straightened out.

"What are you going to do for Olivia?" Fin asked. Elliot shook his head.

"I don't know. She thinks nothings wrong with him. Maybe she's right" Elliot shrugged.

"What are you talking about? He punched you and threatened you" Fin frowned.

"Yeah but, it doesn't seem like he's hurt Liv any. I know if he hurt her she would leave him, come to me. Maybe he's just protective" Elliot said. Munch, Fin and even Liza's mouth dropped.

"You got to be kidding me" Liza said.

"What?" Elliot asked.

"You're sounding like him man" Fin frowned. Elliot frowned too.

"I am aren't I" he plopped down on the ground. The rest of the group shared a look before Liza unhooked from Munch's arm. She bent down to face Elliot, his hands over his face.

"Elliot…" she said as she moved his hands away.

"Take it from a woman's point of view, your partner feels something for you, just because she's your partner. But if you feel for her more then that, and you positively don't feel that she's safe. I suggest that you clear your conscious by sticking around just in case" Liza told him. He looked at her for a moment then got up, helping her up afterward.

"Ok, here's what we'll do…"

**A few hours later **

Munch had gone down to the small village to get three suitcases and just a few extra shirts and pants. Elliot stayed at the lodge and kept watch of Olivia, but mainly of John. Munch and Liza went to go talk to the lodge staff to get a room. They finally managed to get two rooms, all they had left, and the rooms were totally separate and far from each other. Fin came back just in time and called Munch and Liza to get the suitcases. Munch took one, and Fin took two. Elliot kept watch. After they dropped the suitcases off, Munch and Liza went off to find out about what activities Olivia and John had planned for the next day. Fin headed off to find Elliot. He found him sitting in a small ditch watching Olivia and John from a far, with binoculars. Fin came up behind him and startled him accidentally.

"Dammit Fin!" Elliot exclaimed as Fin helped him up. They headed off as Fin explained all they had done.

"I'm staying with you, you can't make me stay with Munch and Liza!" Fin smirked and Elliot agreed, that would have been torture.

"Munch and Liza are finding out Liv and John's activities for tomorrow so you and Liza can join them. Me and Munch will keep our eyes on Liv and John at all times, just in case you and Liza lose track of them"

"Good idea" Elliot nodded. Fin walked into the lodge, Elliot following as they got to their room, on a floor actually under the lodge's main floor, Elliot stopped.

"Hey Fin" Elliot said as Fin stopped at listened.

"What's up?" Fin asked as Elliot looked down at his hands.

"Do you think I, uh, care for Olivia more then just as a partner?" Elliot asked.

"Well if you're asking me to tell you if _you_ think you care for her more as a partner, then that's up to you. But if you're asking me to tell you if _I_ think you care for her… then that's for me to know, not you." Fin told him.

"Elliot, you may care for Olivia more then a partner, and feel guilty about that- but don't. Because I can almost guarantee you that if you feel that way, then she probably does too. You two always are on the same page" Fin smiled. Elliot smiled back with a nod.

"Thanks man" Elliot held out his hand to shake. Fin looked at him and wrapped his arms around him, patting him on the back a few times then turning away.

"I'll take first shift" he said and Elliot agreed. He needed some rest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Elliot really couldn't sleep well. He was lying on top of the bed, it was a bunk bed. It reminded him of prison, although a lot more comfortable and there were no bars. None the less he thought about John and Olivia. He finally dozed off when Fin came running in the room. He threw open the door and called to Elliot.

"What's wrong?" Elliot asked panicked.

"I think he's going to try something on Olivia" Fin told him out of breath. Elliot nodded and jumped down from the top bunk.

"You go get Munch and Liza" Elliot told him.

"Ok you go to the recreation room. That's where I found them" Fin told him as they both ran in separate directions. Elliot made his way as quick as he could to the rec room. The door was open and he peered in, not wanting to be seen yet. Olivia was sitting on the comfortable couch, John's arm around her. They were watching a movie. Elliot spotted Munch, Liza, and Fin coming. They made sure to be quiet.

"it's almost ironic people come up here to get away from the city and they watch television and movies- like its apart of nature" Munch said quietly and Elliot glared at him. The group watched, Fin, Liza, and Munch on one side of the door way. Elliot on the other side. Elliot watched as John turned to Olivia. He moved in closer and tried to kiss her. Olivia turned away.

"Not right now" Olivia told him.

"Awe why not? What's wrong?" He asked sweetly as he brushed the hair out of her face.

"Just not now" Olivia told him.

"Come on" John tried to influence her. He leaned in and started to kiss her neck gently. She liked it but it just didn't feel right. She pulled away after a moment.

"Not right now" She repeated as she pulled away from him a little and continued to watch the movie. Elliot was ready to pounce on John and kill him if he touched her again. Fin, Liza, and Munch went to another room to get something to drink while Elliot waited and watched patiently. John made another move after a bit.

"Come here you" he smiled as he put his hand on the back of Olivia's head and pulled her close. He kissed her passionately as she tried to push him off.

"I said no" Olivia clarified. John quickly came around and hit her across the face. She put her hand to her cheek, feeling the blood starting to drip. John wasn't happy with her attitude.

"You need to watch your attitude" he glared at her.

"Excuse me?" Olivia asked moving a little further away from him on the couch.

"I said watch your attitude. Now I'm ready- when I'm ready that means you have to be ready" John grind his teeth as he talked. Elliot wasn't exactly sure when to break in, but if it was too soon it could ruin things, and if it were too late… he just stood and watched ready to break in any time. John sat closer to Olivia and as he grabbed her by the hair he kissed her. He held her in place and kissed her. She tried to push away but the pain from him pulling her hair was her main concern. Elliot knew it was time. He ran in and grabbed a lamp. He whacked it over John's head, and John released Olivia's hair. Olivia stood up quickly and wrapped her arms around Elliot. He was surprised but John wasn't done yet so he knew he had to get Olivia safe. He pushed her away gently while John stood up.

"Who do you think you are?" John asked.

"Who do _you_ think _you_ are?" Elliot asked back.

"I'm her husband" John told him.

"Not officially." Elliot went over to Olivia and she handed him the ring from her pocket.

"I suggest you save this because you'll need the money if you ever want to get out of jail again"

"Jail? I didn't do anything criminal"

"Attempted rape- that's a criminal offence… and I can almost bet you've raped before" Elliot grabbed the man by his shirt. John punched him again in the stomach. This time Elliot punched him back.

"Elliot" Olivia broke in. He calmed his self and as he backed down Fin, Munch and Liza came in. Liza took Olivia out of the room to get her cleaned up. Fin and Munch detained John.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Olivia sat with Liza in Elliot and Fin's room. Olivia sat on the bottom bunk holding a small bag of ice to her cheek. Liza sat next to her.

"Why don't I get you some more ice?" Liza suggested, seeing the ice she had melting, water trickling down Olivia's arm. Olivia nodded. Liza left as Elliot came in.

"How is she?" Elliot asked quietly as the two stood in the door way.

"Talk to her. She needs someone to talk to" Liza suggested as she shut the door while she left. Elliot sad down next to her on the bunk, taking in a deep breath.

"How's it feel?" He asked as he turned to face her better.

"Ok" she spoke quietly.

"I have to tell you something…" Elliot looked away again.

"What?" Olivia asked concerned, her facing him now. He stuttered a few times before he spoke.

"I'm sorry."

"…oh. It's ok. It's not like it's the first time I've been dumped or prayed on" Olivia looked away.

"I mean, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you" Elliot continued.

"What you mean?" she frowned.

"You told me to leave you alone, and I didn't…"

"Elliot you were doing what you thought was right, and you were right!"

"… no. I stayed behind for selfish reasons."

"Like what?" Olivia asked facing him again.

"That doesn't matter any more. I just want to get you home, safe and sound" Elliot smiled as she looked up at him and then away again.

"I don't want to sound… weird or anything… but… why does this happen to me?" Olivia held back tears and a quivering lip. Elliot stayed quiet.

"When I was a kid, I did my share. I got past my mom and her drinking. I became a cop. Before she went back on alcohol, before she died, we talked. The first time we'd ever talked. The one thing she said was she wanted me to get married- to be happy. I told her I didn't have to be married to be happy… she smiled at me… and she said how happy were you without a father?..." Olivia sniffled, trying to keep her voice from shaking more.

"When John asked me to marry him… there was no doubt in my mind… after all these years I'm still trying to make my mother happy… I didn't want to marry him Elliot. I felt like I had to. I still do."

"Why? Why would you think that?" Elliot asked.

"… you don't understand, but Fin and Munch do. And Cragen does. It's hard Elliot. Especially for me, especially for a woman. You know how many jerks and perverts want to be with me so they can hear about the rapes. They get off on that." Olivia shook her head.

"I don't need a man to make me happy… but I need someone to be there for me" tears started to fall down her cheeks. Elliot sat closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. She hugged back as she cried into his shoulder.

"Olivia, you're the strongest person I've ever met. You're caring, and beautiful, and you'll make some man very happy one day. It might not be tomorrow Liv, but you'll find someone." Elliot reassured her as he pulled away a little to look at her directly. He wiped the tears off her cheeks as she took in shaky breaths.

"Come on why don't we get out of here. I think it's time to go home" He suggested. She nodded. He stood up first, then helped her up. He got the bag of ice for her, which had practically been all melted, and he looked around real quick to make sure they weren't leaving anything behind.

"Elliot" she said stopping him before he opened the door to leave.

"Yeah?" he took a step away from the door and closer to her.

"… I think I've already found someone"

**The End.**

**thanks for reading this- i hope you all enjoyed it. look for more updates on my other stories! Love, -Vj**


End file.
